Young and Beautiful
by Daintyy
Summary: One shot of domestic Linstead. "Will you still love me when im no longer young and beautiful?"


A/N - Hello :) If you read my other story - thank you! But also, I have decided not to carry it on. I've started back at school now so I don't have as much time to write so maybe I was thinking about doing one shots or a series of one shots that are linked? Anyway, my inspiration for this one shot comes from Lana Del Rey's song Young and Beautiful.

Flashback in _italics_. Enjoy!

Young and Beautiful

After a long, painful day at the district, Erin lazily looked for her apartment keys in her bag that slung over her right shoulder. The sigh that escaped her lips caught Jay's attention, quickly allowing Jay to swoop his hand into his pocket to retrieve his key that Erin had given him a few weeks ago.

"Hey, don't worry about it, I've got it."

"Thank you Jay," Erin merely whispered.

The sound of the door opening made Erin look up, her eyes meeting with Jay's ocean blue ones. She smiled a genuine smile at him as he held the door open for her, allowing her to enter the apartment first. The black bag on her shoulder was no longer, now finding residence on the floor near the coat rack. Her coat was, surprisingly, still on the hook when Jay followed and hung his jacket up but there was no surprise when Jay looked down to find one of Erin's boot stood up, while the other one was knocked down. After Jay took his shoes off too, he joined Erin in the living room.

"I was thinking I could make some toast for the both of us and maybe some juice before we go to bed?" Jay spoke up into the silent room. Before Erin responded, the only sound that could be heard was the wind whipping about outside, rattling the metal fence structure on the balcony.

"I would like that. I'm just going to have a quick shower," Erin replied.

"Take your time babe, there's no rush."

Erin smiled at how caring her boyfriend was. She still couldn't believe that he was the man she would go to sleep next to and wake up with.

When this short exchange finished, Erin turned towards the bathroom, switched on the light that illuminated the room and faced her mirror. Her attention was immediately brought to the red grazes she had on the right side of her face. A carmine cut close to her eyebrow and multiple, but less deep, thin cuts on her cheek bone. It pained her knowing that sometimes after a hard day at work she wasn't always able to escape to her home as the memories of the day came back with her.

_The Intelligence Unit had to go find their suspect David Johnson, who had been distributing dangerous drugs inside a warehouse on the outskirts of Chicago. There were workers everywhere packaging different powers and pills to ship to those who purchased them. Boxes stood high, covering the line of sight for the detectives that entered. Each partnership took a different direction, guns raised in front of them. One of the workers noticed the intrusion and began shouting obnoxiously. Erin and Jay swooped to the right, hiding and hoping they were not caught. Hank trudged past, his voice booming throughout__ the warehouse, "Alright, listen up! Where is David Johnson? Hm? ANYONE?" _

_There was not a single sound from the workers who all looked like a deer caught in the headlights. A few workers that were close to the back door scuttled off, not wanting to have to face Voight. _

_"David isn't here. He said he had business to take care of."_

_At that, Hank took a step forward, scaring more workers into leaving. _

_"Listen you. You're gonna come down to the station with us. Atwater. Ruzek." _

_The two officers didn't need any confirmation on what Hank was asking, they knew he wanted them to apprehend him. And so they did. Atwater slapped his sparkling silver cuffs on the man's hand while Ruzek ever so gladly walked him out. _

_The rest of the team came out from behind the boxes, looking mindlessly at each other. Their suspect wasn't here and they had no more leads. _

_"Hey, were are all my work-" a young man, roughly 25 years old age said, entering through a side door. His eyes widened as he noticed Lindsay's police vest._

_The rough voice drew the unit's attention, turning them all to face the man that stood shocked near them. Lindsay immediately recognised the man - David's accomplice. _

_"Hey!" she shouted, reaching out to grab him to stop him from turning anymore to run away. Unfortunately, she was too slow and the man pushed Erin away from him with such force she fell. He ran like his shoes were on fire, exiting the building without looking behind._

_"You good?" Jay asked, being the first to her side while helping her get back to her feet._

_"Yeah, I think so." Erin moved her fallen hair back, revealing the redness in her face as well as the boldly shining cuts._

_"Woah. Come on, let's get you back." _

Time was running out and Erin knew that Jay wouldn't be long making them dinner so she hurriedly stripped off her clothes and entered the shower.

-X-X-X-X-X-

"Here, I'll take your plate into the kitchen," Jay said, motioning his arm out towards Erin.

"Thank you," she replied, handing over her plate which only occupied crumbs.

As Jay exited the bedroom, Erin got up and walked over to her bathroom to retrieve her hair dryer. She didn't have enough time to dry it when she got out, so she sat with her hair damp, small spectacles of water dripping down her back. She also found it too much effort to stand and dry it so decided to take it into the bedroom so she could sit. Before Erin could even take out her detangling product from the cupboard, Jay was back with an eager smile on his face.

"Could I dry your hair for you?" he asked.

"If you would like to. Could you spray a little bit of this first, please?"

"Of course baby," he responded, grabbing the product and comb from Erin while also moving to sit behind her on the bed.

He began spraying some product on the end of her golden locks closely followed by combing it through. Jay noticed the goosebumps on Erin's arm, indicating she was cold. As he moved to the edge of the bed, he grabbed onto her waist, preventing her from moving as he bed dipped when Jay got off. He knew Erin kept her extra pillows and blankets in her wardrobe. The fluffy grey one seemed to stand out to Jay so he walked back over to Erin, cocooning her up until he was satisfied she was warm.

When Jay was satisfied that his girlfriend's hair was dry, he put her stuff away for her, walked back over to where she sat on the edge of the bed and asked "do you want to go watch a bit of TV for little while?"

She shook her head no, setting her hands free from under the blanket to grab Jays. He pulled her up, moving close and whispering in her ear, "you just want to cuddle don't you?"

She chuckled at that and let out an exasperated sigh. "That I would like to do."

Once cuddled together in bed, Erin turned to face Jay, reaching out a hand to stroke his face.

"Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful?"

"Erin you're always going to be beautiful to me."

"Do you think I'm beautiful right now?"

"I think you're gorgeous all of the time," he responded, leaning forward to pepper kisses over Erin's face.

"I love you Jay."

I love you too, Erin."

Erin turned back around, leaving the couple to lay with her back to his chest, his arms wrapped around her.

Jay was slowly drifting off when he felt a swoosh of cold air hit his bare chest. He opened one eye and saw Erin leaning forward.

"Why does it smell like strawberries?"

"It's my hand cream, do you want some?"

"Ooh, yes please," he grinned.

"I also have strawberry lip balm," she responded, leaning closer to place a kiss on his lips.

"Lovely."

The pair burst into giggles before settling down going back to their original position and falling to sleep.

-X-X-X-X-X-

Anyone know how to insert a line break? Lol


End file.
